


T

by firefliesxwlf



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fake Character Death, Homelessness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesxwlf/pseuds/firefliesxwlf
Summary: 6x24 alternate ending.M rated for a reason. Just wait final chapters ;)___"What's his name?""I don't know his name. We all call him T"
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	T

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_"Ziva, it's Tony"_

_"You're here"_

_"Ziva is not. She should be back soon. You're welcome to come in and wait for her"_

_______

_"Michael, you're under arrest for the murder of Abin Tabal and Federal Agent Tom Sherman"_

_"Good luck with that"_

_______

_"Don't do it. No. Don't!"_

_____

Tony was still in shock, breathless and hurt down on Ziva's apartment floor. Michael broke his left shoulder in the fight.  
He turned his head to look at the body that was lying right next to him. Eyes still open and with a suffering expression on his face.

Tony killed him.  
Tony killed Ziva's boyfriend.  
Tony killed a Mossad agent.

He shot him three times in the chest. Michael was trying to stab him with a large piece of glass that, a few minutes ago, was stuck in his waist.

Tony put his right hand on the floor, but something made him shiver and getting confused.  
He touched something warm.  
Something liquid and warm was gushing beside him.  
He brought his hand near his face to look better.  
It was blood. His blood. And it doesn't seemed to stop to come out of his body.  
His hand was completely covered with blood.

"No..." he whispered.  
Tony put his hand on his body trying to figure out where the blood was coming from.  
When he put his hand on his stomach and on his left waist, he screamed in pain.

He understood that Michael wasn't the only hurt - and killed - in the fight.  
In fact, Rivkin tried and get his intention to stab him. He stabbed Tony twice.  
They were both standing and facing each other. As soon as Tony saw Michael lunging at him with the intention of stabbing him, he fired three shots that took him in the chest. Michael, however, had time to hit Tony twice in the belly, and then fell to the ground, along with him.

"Okay... Easy... Easy..." Tony, slowly and carefully, tried to get up from the now-formed puddle of blood, but the pain made him scream once again. He was loosing too much blood, and he felt his body slowly abadoned him. Tony felt himself so weak, but he needed to get up and tried to call an ambulance. He failed. He fell another time on the floor, but this time, he fell on his stomach, causing him more pain than before.

"C'mon. You can... do it..."  
He looked straight to the wall that was in front of him and slowly began to drag himself towards it. He could move using only his right arm and legs. Legs that were slowly beginning to give up.  
He was leaving a large trail of blood on the floor.

When he finally reached the wall, he turned his body in a sitting position and leaned his back against it.  
He was tired and almost breathless.  
His legs were completely weak. His right leg were leaned straight on the floor, the other one was slightly bent to form a small angle.  
His right arm was leaned against his body, looking paralized and his left arm was on his stomach with the hand that was pressing on the wound.  
On his face, were a suffering look and an expression of abandonment was reflected in his eyes. Mouth partially opened. He was looking at the ground with an absent gaze devoid of any emotion. His body was slowly giving way.  
His heartbeat was dropping, and second by second, his eyes were closing. He was letting go, he had stopped fighting. Weakness and pain took over him.

He felt tired.  
The only thing he wanted at that moment was to close his eyes and rest, leaning against that cold wall that somehow he felt _warm_ and comfortable.

He was ready to go.

But something distracted him from fall asleep.  
He heard a car door shout and sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Someone was climbing the stairs and in a hurry.  
He heard that that someone was inserting the key into the lock and opening the door.  
Tony heard a sound came from that person, it looked like a word. He understood that that person saw Michael's body on the ground.  
That someone took the gun from the holdster and pointing it into the apartment.  
He heard footsteps always nearest to him.  
That person was following the trail of blood left on the floor by Tony.

Tony was looking right in front of him, but he couldn't define the figure that was coming towards him. His view was completely blurred.

When the figure found him, he heard the gun falling on the floor.  
He saw that figure run towards him and kneel before him.

_Words._

Warm hands were touching his face.  
One of the hands, disappeared into a pocket.

_Words._

Everything was blurred and confused in his head.  
He didn't move an inch. He couldn't. He can't. All he felt now were incomprehensible words and one hand pressing on his wound upon his hand, while the other was close to the figure's face.

"Tony. Tony, stay with me. Stay with me... Tony!"


End file.
